Royal Procession
Characters: General Alawai, Cobra Commander, Hana, Sheikh Mohammed, Sheikh Saud, Steel-Brigadier 910 Location: Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Date: March 04, 2013 Players: Bzero (Cobra Commander, Sheikh Mohammed), Horsetuna (Steel-Brigadier 910), Spikewitwicky (General Alawai, Hanna, Sheikh Saud) TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: Steel-Brigadier 910 meets Cobra Commander! Backstory Sheikh Saud is the father of Sheikh Mohammed and for the past few years, Saud has been quasi-trying to push Trucial Abysmia to be more modern - allowing more women's rights, basically politely ending relations with Cobra because of their terrorist connections. But the conservative backlash caused Saud to do some rather unsavory things as well - jailing dissenters, allowing the execution of 2 gay teenagers. But since Saud basically spent too much time being in the middle of the road, Saud got squashed by his son when Saud said Saud wanted free and fair elections (instead of a monarchy-type rule). Now Sheikh Mohammed is President and ready to move the country back towards absolute monarchy. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP ''As logged by Cobra Commander - Monday, March 04, 2013, 6:22 PM Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. Contents: Cobra Commander's HISS :The Brigadier 910, aka Michael Cunningham, was under 'very soft cover' right now. On one of his first incognito missions, he was in the country legally, on extended medical leave due to having his face blown off in Africa the other month. He was to go nowhere where he wouldnt be allowed to normally, mostly to check things out and get a feel for how people were, using a guidebook and language book to help out as he meandered down the street ponderously wearing a large hat and sunglasses. Suddenly, the action on the street picks up as the King's guard starts moving down either side of the street, pushing people aside to make way for a royal procession. Steel-Brigadier 910 glances up, surprised at this. He moved a bit slower than the others at first, not sure what they were shouting. A grunt and he scowled as a shove was given his shoulder, and the man lifts his arms placatingly, camera swinging from a wrist as he sidestepped "" in his broken middle eastern tongue, peering now up the street to catch sight of what or who may be coming The guards snarl in Arabic at the stragglers, threatening with rifle butts anyone who is too slow. "Nice guys... whoa!" Cunningham reaches out to help a woman who got shoved to her knees back and up again, taking care to only handle her by her arms as he does so, turning a muscled shoulder in case they tried to shove her when she couldn't, his scowl increasing further. As soon as the streets are cleared, the King's guard line up on either side, showing proper respect while also keeping a keen eye for potential assassins and rabble-rousers. After getting her up, the Joe-to-be steps up to a gap to try and see. He lifts his little digital camera, glancing to the nearest guard and tilts his head, wordlessly asking if it was permitted. He didn't want to get arrested on his first incognito mission after all.. The guard tacitly ignores the camera, and you see many of the local populous are excitedly getting out their cell phones to snap pictures as well. A local street in the capital of TA is being cleared for a royal procession. Steel-Brigadier 910 shrugs and powres up the thing, steadfastedly refusing to let the others push him from his hard won spot. He turns flash off though, it was sunny and definitely hot enough as he peered up again to try and see who was coming. Sheikh Saud is with his wife in the luxurious high-rise apartment, where the two have been exiled since Sheikh Mohammed's victory. He's watching the procession on TV. Finally, an open car comes into view along the road. In it is Sheikh Mohammed, recently elected President on a platform of returning TA to its former glory... which includes an absolute monarchy. Next to him is a rare sight - Cobra Commander, leader of Cobra Unity, seated proudly next to Mohammed in the open car. Cobra Commander waves to the crowd, eyeing them though his thick blue hood. Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks at that, and goes a bit white at that. He holds the shutter button down, taking as many pictures as possible. Part of him wonders how hot that hood could be in this tropical weather, the rest of him just tried to look as casual as possible with such a serious face. Sheikh Saud watches with a depressive look at the screen. He looks over at his wife and sighs. "I shouldn't have allowed for those teenagers to be executed - you were right. I should have just stood up to the clerics. But I thought they'd support me." He looks on, taking a drink of tea. "Now, I doubt even London will take us." Luckily, while it may be hot, it's a dry heat, man. ;) : Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "hee" Cobra Commander waves at people on one side of the street, while Mohammed waves at the other. Mohammed looks good in his royal garb, and seems not at all to pretend that he's merely 'President' of Trucial Abysmia -- there is no doubt that in his mind, he is the new king. Hana looks on and says flatly "We just need to hold out here. You know your son - he's so spoiled that a week of the responsibilities that you usually tended to - and he will be begging you to nullify the election." She sits down and watches her son, but not feeling an ounce of pride at the procession. She shakes her head and frowns "Look, how he's parading that terrorist around..." The procession slows to a stop, and the guards start shoving through the crowd to set up some "Meet the King" photo-ops. Sheikh Saud sighs and aims the remote at the TV. "I can't watch this anymore..." He then shuts the TV off. He then starts to write the parents of one of the teenagers he ordered the execution of - explaining his actions - and profusely asking for forgiveness for his actions. The guards start grabbing a selection of locals and tourists. :Feeling a shove behind him at first, Michael ignored it. THen he got shoved harder, yelping in protest as he staggers out of the crowd. He manages not to lose his camera, but finds himself right beside the car now as it slowed to a halt. Rather visibly different than the local natives he stnads there uncomfortably a moment, before forcing a smile, sunglasses still over his eyes. Cobra Commander looks at Mohammed in the car next to him. "Your people do seem to love you, Sheikh Mohammed." Sheikh Mohammed grins, soaking up the adolation. Hana rubs her neck and goes to the computer to research some countries to live in. Unlike her husband, she's fairly optimistic that there are some areas who would indeed welcome the ruler of Trucial Abysmia. The guards move towards 910, guiding him toward the car and nudging him in line behind other locals and tourists waiting for a moment of the boy king's attention. Cobra Commander and Mohammed step down from the car as 910 is next up for greeting. Sheikh Mohammed says to Cobra Commander in Arabic, "You seem pretty popular here as well, Commander. My father was wrong to ever banish you." Keeping his sunglasses on, his heart racing, the Joe swallowed a little bit as he finds the attention of the two in the car now. He glances to one of the others near him for proper procedure, but his military stance was hard to find. Finally he just offered a short, awkward bow. Steel-Brigadier 910 was growing more uncomfortable. He found it hard to smile at all now as he ends up face to face now with Cobra Commander. he inhaled sharply,a nd instead glanced to the Sheik, offering a polite smile, and in his best Middle Eastern "" Which was one of the few greetings he'd learned. Lacking formality, but it worked. Sheikh Mohammed grabs 910's hand, and says in heavily accented English, "Welcome to Trucial Abysmia." The switch to English helped, and Brigadier grabbed the hand heavily "Oh! Err, thanks. ITs nice so far, especially in this season." he states, having no clue what to say. THIS wasn't covered in training "Congratulations as well sir, I believe." a glance behind those eyes to Cobra Commander. Hanna looks on the Web. "How about London?" At that mention, Sheikh Saud shakes his head. "No, you're right - we can bide our time here. Hard work is almost an allergy to our son - if he couldn't pick up his room, he surely cannot put in the hours a president will need to put in." Cobra Commander turns his attention on the Brigadier. "Ah. An American," he comments in his famous, hissing voice. Up close, it become apparent that his voice is slightly digitized, as to further disguise it. He holds out his hand to 910. "What brings you to the great nation of Trucial Abysmia?" He focuses his sharp gaze on 910's recently-burned face behind his sunglasses. Steel-Brigadier 910 twitches once at the voice, and turns to the hooded man now, nodding coolly as he takes the hand of the other man, this time much more limply "Oh. Just vacation. I was told to get some sun, and this is where the booking agent decided would... would work best." It was kind of the truth. "Honored, in a way to meet you too... sssir." he really didn't intend to slur that. Damn. The line behind 910 is held up as Cobra Commander takes a sudden interest in one of the tourists. He rasps, "Really? Some sun?" Cobra Commander looks at Sheikh Mohammed. "Apparently American tourist boards have changed their mind about your country already, Your Highness." "Yeah. There's lots here that's for sure. " remarks the Joe tightly, nodding in agreement to the next comment. He squeezes the hand suddenly and lets it go, the camera still hanging from his wrist. He tucks his other hand into his pocket with a little nervousness. Cobra Commander gives 910 a cold look, but finally looks away as Sheikh Mohammed turns his attention to the next person in line, making an exchange in Arabic. Finishing up just as quickly, and daring to catch a quick picture as he stepped away, the American waves to both, managing a huge smile now and even an 'american' thumbs up on his way away now back to the crowd, boots stomping rather hard now. Guards remain outside the new residence of the king's parents, waiting to take them to wherever they decide will be their new home. Sheikh Saud gets up and looks around. The blinds are pulled and two guards are standing outside. He frowns, "Maybe if I volunteered to be interviewed by the Human Rights Campaign and ask for forgiveness - maybe London will accept us. Let us just pray it doesn't come to that." Cobra Commander and Sheikh Mohammed's attention have moved on, and 910 gets away, to observe the two anonymously from the crowd once more. The Commander finishes glad-handing a selection of the crowd, and gets back in the car, moving on. General Alawai - who has been sort of a mentor to Sheikh Mohammed smiles, "See, you are already a king in their eyes!" He adds "Cobra Commander - please tell him that he needs to stop worrying about the details like paperwork and focus on LEADING... how do you want the women in this land to be presented - should we repeal your father's decree that burkas are optional? How about ending the election process, since the people have said they want a Saud to govern their land?" Steel-Brigadier 910 just walks down the street, working off some aggression. He was glad he had good willpower, but jeez that was so tempting... General Alawai adds "Also, you must do something about your parents. If they are to live here, fine - but the longer they're here - the more the people will assume it's the Saud FAMILY ruling...and NOT Sheikh Mohammed." Cobra Commander rasps, "Delegation is important... it gives you the chance to focus on what's really important." Cobra Commander: mentor, advisor... father figure? ;) Mohammed nods in impatient agreement. "I know. I know. Shall we go now?" Cobra Commander looks pleased at the idea of gloating about the old king's ousting in person. General Alawai nods and gives Sheikh Mohammed a cold grin. "If that is your wish." Mohammed nods. "It is. This has dragged on long enough." He makes an impatient gesture with his hand for the driver to take him to his parents' temporary apartments. Steel-Brigadier 910 slows a bit as his cellular phone beeps. He pulls it out, skimming the message and blinks "What, Travel-Vista is transferring me to another hotel? My stuff's already en route? " another blink of confusion, then he shrugs and turns to head to the new hotel, having a suspicion he knew why he was 'transferred General Alawai orders the motorcade to the high-rise hotel. Cobra Commander travels towards the hotel in slow, guarded safety. The motorcade goes under the guarded parking garage entrance of the high-rise apartment complex. Steel-Brigadier 910 arrives at the hotel via the walk up entrance, showing his ID, passport and other things and being let in. There, he had a telegram waiting with just a room number. He pulls his sunglasses off and sighs, turning to head up to that door via the elevator. Sheikh Saud smiles sweetly to his wife. "Well, if I'm here with you - it isn't a prison sentence." Waiting in 910's new room is an address for the apartment complex across the street, as well as a new disguise, IDs, and codes for a back entrance to the old king's temp residence. :Changing quickly, the Brigadier frowned at the new IDs. This means the mission is a bit more difficult. Wel, he WAS just delivering a message for now though. Soon he was out on the street now, making his way across with a casual whistle, swiping the card to enter the building. Cobra Commander and Sheikh Mohammed meanwhile take the main lift up, flanked by Cobra Viper Guards. Sheikh Saud is unsuspecting. He goes to the fridge and opens it, seeing nothing. He frowns and begins to write a grocery order. "This is insane..." Cobra Commander and Cobra Commander are still in the lift on the way up. ;) They steps off the lift, and stands behind Mohammed as the new king knocks on the door. Sheikh Saud scribbles some groceries and goes to open the door. Sheikh Saud opens the door. "You - " Hana comes to her husband's side. Mohammed grins broadly at his father's surprise. "Yes. May I come in?" Without waiting, he barges in, with Cobra Commander and a pair of Crimson Guards, leaving the Viper Guards in the hall to shake down meandering tourists. ;) Cobra Commander steps into Saud's apartment, looking around, relishing the moment. Steel-Brigadier 910 steps out of his own elevator at that point, sees the vipers there and quickly and smoothly slides back around the corner, hoping he wasnt quite seen. Sheikh Saud looks on in concern as he backs up as Cobra Commander comes in. "Why are you here?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Just come to pay my respects, Your Highness. It's too bad you turned down my request for an alliance... it might have been you who would still be wearing the crown of Abysmia." Hana frowns at Cobra Commander. "If that's what it takes to retain our rule...then the cost is not worth it." Cobra Commander rasps, "I'm sure that will be a comforting thought in exile." Sheikh Saud stares at Cobra Commander. "So, that's why you're here? To gloat?" Mohammed turns to his father. "Speaking of which... have you made a decision?" Cobra Commander's posture indicates he's just here to gloat. Sheikh Saud shakes hie head. "Son...we've lived in our palace all of lives - we haven't even began." He laughs slightly "After all... THIS is our home. I can't even think of living anywhere else." Mohammed's cheerful smile collapses. "You better start thinking about it. If you don't make a choice soon, you will be taken to the border and dropped off." Hana looks at her son. "And according to Muslim tradition - I believe you are STILL obligated to respect our wishes." Steel-Brigadier 910 fumbles in his pocket, then grins, finding a keykard with a note on it. Damn, Joe HQ thinks of everything. He casually steps around the corner, passes the two guards with a casual nod, and to the next apartment, swiping himself in and stepping in without a further word. Where he grabs up an empty cup, placing it VERYgently against the wall. Hey, it works! Hana looks on, baffled. "All of our possessions are still in our HOME - at the palace!" Mohammed gives his mother a tight smile. "In this instant, my duty to my kingdom outweighs my duty to my parents. I am offering you safe passage and luxurious retirement." Mohammed continues, "Your possessions will be delivered when yuo give us a destination." Sheikh Saud says, "I...son - I can't... our home is THIS land."" He looks nervously over at Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander watches coldly, without an ounce of compassion. Steel-Brigadier 910 frowns as he listens to the voices, not moving a muscle. But he did clench his jaw a little. Hana looks on at her son. "Please... THIS is our home." Mohammed lectures, "And, again, you should have thought of that before you tried to destroy our kingdom - my birthright. I'm not going through this again. You have three days -- then we take you to the Benzheen border and drop you off with a suitcase and a bottle of water. Am I making myself understood?" Sheikh Saud stares coldly at Mohammed. "Excuse me? - I am still your father!" Hana frowns. "Do NOT talk to your father like that!" Mohammed glowers, "No, you are a traitor, Dad, and you, Mom, are the one who pushed him down the path that led to this!" Sheikh Saud looks on, realizing that Mohammed is not giving an inch and would indeed throw both of them out of the country. He gulps and says meekly "London...we wish to go to London." Cobra Commander rasps, "Now Trucial Abysmia will be safely in your son's hands... and Cobra's." Hana walks up to Cobra Commander and raises her hand. Sheikh Saud says, "HANNA! NO!"" Mohammed's smile returns. "There. Now, what wasn't so hard, wh --" Steel-Brigadier 910 tenses, his hand reaching down to his side where his gun usually - damnit. BUt he did straighten back a little bit, his jaw set at what he thought may be happening. Hana's eyes burn with rage at her son. "If there's ANYONE in this room who should feel shame, it's you! You are being manipulated by the radical clerics in this land!" She yells "They don't want YOU - they want someone they can control!" Mohammed smirks. "Well, Mom, they'll find me just as hard to control as you did, so relax. As Cobra Commander said, the country is in good hands." With that, Mohammed turns to leave. Cobra Commander gives a sarcastic bow to the couple before following their son out. Steel-Brigadier 910 quickly stands up, moving the glass away from the wall now as he stood in the middle of the room, thinking, his mind working as he tried to think of something to help. With a flourish, Mohammed and Cobra Commander head out.